


House of Lies

by xxIzabela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, political au because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxIzabela/pseuds/xxIzabela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is the ambitious congresswoman capable of anything to reach her goals (except end her affair).</p>
<p>Mal is the sucessful lawyer too fascinated to let her go (she doesn't want to and she won't). </p>
<p>(Sam is the Chief of Staff and she's  not paid enough to deal with romance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching House of Cards when I idea hit me.
> 
> I have no idea what's going on.
> 
> (There are many mistakes I couldn't see, but if I don't post it now, I don't think I will D:)

“I _need_ him, Sam” pause “no, _no._ I need Jefferson for this” another pause “just… make sure she won’t say anything. We’ve come too far to lose now because _that stupid asshole couldn’t keep it in his pants_.”

Mal finished her glass of wine. Her eyes never leaving the figure clad in a red silk robe talking absently on the phone with her Chief of Staff.

Mal liked this hotel. She liked it much more than any other hotel where they’ve met. The sheets were impossibly white and the bed was the most comfortable thing she ever laid down. The wine was _always_ her favorite brand, the staff was silent, the rooms were _huge_ and she could spend an entire week there without seeing another guest. But what she liked the most was the view. It was possible to see the entire town from the huge window.

The best thing was the sunrise.

“Jefferson is the easiest way, but _not the only one._ I’ll pay him a visit. I won’t ruin my reputation by being associated with him if this keeps going... Just buy the girl’s silence. This victory is vital for our next steps.”

Mal grinned and stood up. Her white robe barely covered anything, but she wasn’t in that hotel room to be _covered_ or _to be ignored._ She got close enough to hug the other woman from behind pressing her front against the other’s back. Mal waited to see if she was going to be refused, but the other woman only relaxed in her embrace.

“Jefferson _is_ an idiot _._ If we go down, he goes with us. I’ll make that clear to him.”

Mal kissed the woman’s neck and slipped a hand inside the silk robe. She smirked when she felt the body between her arms shiver.

“Leo Blanchard?” a sharp intake of breath. The front of her robe was open and two hands were freely exploring.

Mal knew the rule: no marking, but in moments like this, it was really hard not to bite her neck, especially when it was so fucking _inviting._ Her ex-lovers usually complained about her inability to _not bite_ (of all impositions her current lover demanded, the no biting rule was the hardest to follow).  She settled for small bites – enough to settle her desires, not enough to leave the mark she wanted.

“I’ll take care of him. Your concern is Jefferson now. I’ll think of something, just make sure nobody will talk. Use Jefferson’s funds if you have to.”

A hand found her way between the woman’s legs and Mal smiled when she heard a small whimper.

“Do what you think you must” a pause “good night, Sam.”

Mal removed herself from the woman’s back and smiled when the smaller frame turned to her.

“Are we impatient today, Mal?” she purred caressing the blonde’s white robe.

“Just bored. What Jefferson did this time?”

“The _idiot_ decided to celebrate his one month of sobriety by giving a _party._ Sam found a hooker, many bottles of alcohol and coke. A lot of coke.”

“Do you want my help to clean this mess?”

“What would be your price?”

“Why, congresswoman Mills, do you think I can be bought?” she pulled the congresswoman closer, their faces inches apart.

“You’re a lawyer. Being bought is a part of your profession.”

“Are you calling me corrupt?”

“ _Never.”_

Their mouths clashed. Mal pushed her to the bed – _It was really much more comfortable than the floor… And maybe more than other beds too;_

 

Having an affair with a political figure wasn’t something Mal dreamed about. She _had been_ involved with public figures before – an actress, a singer, some businesswomen, but a politician? No, never. She could work for them – she had many times – she could use them and let herself be used, but involved? They were too full of shit – as a defense lawyer of a huge firm, she was used to lies, to drugs, to corruption but amount of shit politicians usually carried with them was too much even for her.

But then, she met Regina.

Congresswoman Regina Mills was the House’s sweetheart. A powerful player with an effective team and an ambition that could only be satisfied by the ultimate form of power. The congresswoman was deadly and she didn’t measure efforts to get what she wanted. Mal didn’t know her entire plan, but it was long and well crafted. Everything Regina did was according to this plan, nothing was just for the sake of it. So, the first time she heard that Regina was helping a fellow congressman to surpass his addiction and soon after, he decided to run for governor, she knew it was all part of the plan. When she asked, Regina smirked and kissed her… (They didn’t talk much for the rest of that night).

The affair was supposed to be short. A couple of nights. Some stolen moments. Nothing more. But she couldn’t end it, she tried twice and it was useless. Regina was… Something else and Mal was too fascinated to let go. She tried to date after the affair started, but she _couldn’t_ get interested in anyone. With Regina, there was always _something_. With Regina didn’t have to make up conversation, she could just tell her about her job – about the CEO who stole millions from the investors and Mal could get him out by exploring a legislation loophole, Regina had laughed and called her a genius -  and Regina would tell her about the _game_ , about how she manipulated those people to do exactly what she wanted. Sometimes the Chief of Staff would call and they would talk with Mal in the room – _I have enough to make Jefferson kiss your shoes if you ask, The Gold Company offered us 2 millions to make that bill pass, Nolan is cheating his wife we can use him now, let’s take Blanchard from the Whip, I bought two ‘yes’ for the Gold Bill but I needed to use my hacker again…. –_ The game impressed Mal, the intelligence impressed Mal, Regina’s lack of hesitation and her ruthless impressed Mal. Regina was strong and determined, nothing stood in her way. She took what she wanted, she took whatever was available, she won, she kept going, nothing was enough and everything was necessary. It was _intense_ and _too much,_ but Mal was addicted. There was nothing better than fucking Regina after a victory and there was nothing better than sharing a cigar with her and plan the next steps after a loss.

After two years together, Mal asked to be included in the plan.

“What you want?”

_You “_ Influence. I plan to own at least 3% of the QoD in two years.”

“All you need to do is invest in us. There’s no need to get your hands dirty.”

“You’re denying my help?”

“I just want to know what you want.”

“Supreme Court.”

Now, Regina’s Chief of Staff had Mal on speed-dial.

 

Mal woke up alone in the hotel room. Regina was probably long gone – back to her husband – so the blonde took her time. They had celebrated their fifth year together and the husband still had no idea.

She chuckled. They would meet again in a gala event that night and Mal was curious to see what they would do about Jefferson. Regina planned to introduce him to the Gold Company’s CEO, Mr. Gold and to declare her support for his campaign. Unless Sam could magically fix everything in a couple of hours, they would have less than a day to select a new potential governor.

She could call and ask, but she liked being surprised. Besides, Regina wouldn’t answer her right now and Sam would give her monosyllabic answers or flat out tell her to fuck off – Sam _would_ be capable of such, she would also be capable of stopping to buy tacos with a dead body in her car.

The hotel bill was paid, including room service. She left with a small smile and the silent promise she would pay next time. When she hit ignition, her iphone rang and Sam’s name was bright on the screen. Only then she realized: that iphone wasn’t hers.

“ _I tell her this will end badly, but she doesn’t listen”_ Sam’s low voice ran through the speakers.

“It’s just a cellphone. Meet me somewhere, I’ll give it back”

“ _Try to explain to her husband why she has a phone that isn’t hers.”_

“What excuse she used?”

“ _That it was mine. Meet me at Ron’s in 30.”_

Sam never used ‘hello’ or ‘goodbye’ and Regina seemed to adore and adopt that. They were pragmatic and one hell of a duo.

Ron’s was an awful place. A small dinner falling to pieces in a decrepit part of the town, but Sam adored that place. They served meat, mostly, and whiskey. Even Regina admitted that they ribs were one of the best she’s ever had – Sam insists that it’s the best.

Ron was waiting for Mal by the door. He never smiled.

“She’s inside” He said “want something?”

Mal denied. She had no stomach for meat at 8 a.m. But Sam did. The Chief of Staff was eating a big plate of ribs and barely acknowledged Mal’s presence.

Sam was tiny, but intimidating. She was Regina’s friend since their childhood. In a scale of knowing Regina, Husband was the lowest and Sam was the highest, Mal was proudly near Sam.

 She sat down and offered Sam the iphone.

“It was an honest mistake. She was probably in hurry.”

“She was late today” said Sam taking the phone and then cleaning the barbecue sauce from her chin “to meet him. I advised her to dedicate more time to her family than to her lover for a couple of days.”

“Of course.”

She would be lying if she said it didn’t sting. The most revolting part of it was that Regina needed to be married to have an elevated status for a possible election. ‘Married and happy woman with a perfect doting husband’ was the image they had to sell if Regina wanted to be elected and to keep her office.

“I know it’s not fair” said Sam “but you two have been meeting a lot lately. He is starting to ask questions. We can’t have that. When he settles down, I’ll set up a date and a place as usual for you two, ok?”

“So it’s not just because of the iphone?”

“She doesn’t know what I’m doing.”

“And what are you doing?”

Sam paused for a moment.

“Ignore her for a while. Regina doesn’t accept to lose, she wants to change the game without losing something and it won’t happen. Let Robin calm down.”

“Is he not calm?”

“He hired a private detective to follow her. The transfer was made to a highly known PI. I intercepted him last night. He got nothing. But he will keep trying because it’s a lot of money. She doesn’t know. If she does, she will-“

“Explode”           

“And again, we can’t have that. So, help me. You want Supreme Court and for that, she needs to get to presidency.”

Mal took a deep breath. She was also pragmatic and she also had an awful temper. She could accept that, but...

“Tell me the name of the PI.”

Sam didn’t argue. She took a clean napkin, took a pen out her blazer and wrote down the name.

“I can’t answer her calls, I suppose.”

“Not immediately. He may record your conversation. It’s probably not the first time he’s hired to investigate a possible unfaithful wife.”

“What will you tell her?”

“That’s for me to know.”

Mal crossed her arms.

“I have all day, Sam.”

The Chief of Staff ate the last rib in silence, and then she cleaned her fingers and chin.

“I’ll ship them off to a family vacation tomorrow. Family bounding. When she returns, I’ll try to explain to her without mentioning Robin.”

“She deserves to know.”

“You say that because you are hurt and you want to hurt him too.”

_Touche_.

“My job is to fix things before she knows about it. I’ll fix it, but I need your help” said Sam playing with a clean napkin. 

“My iphone?”

“Sorry. She will try to call, he will know she is calling someone, but the number will no longer exist.”

“One more thing: the gala today.”

“What about it?”

“We will see each other…”

“It’s up to you what to do. My advice is: take a plus one.”

“Does he have any suspects?”

Sam nodded.

“He suspects everyone who spends too much time with her.”

Mal had to smile.

“Try not to interact too much. If she insists, tell me” said Sam taking some money from her wallet.

“Do you have someone in mind to accompany you to the gala?”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“If we go together, she will rip my insides and make me eat it. No. Choose someone else.”

Mal should’ve laughed, but…

“It’s not her way of breaking up with me, is it?”

Sam denied.

“Look, I’ve been trying to make her end things for a while. She doesn’t want to let you go.”

“Okay, Sam. You won. I’ll hire someone to go with me, happy?”

“Would be happier if the PI dropped dead, but, hey, we can’t have it all” she checked her wristwatch “I gotta go. It’s going to be a long day.”

 It wasn’t personal. Nothing with Sam was personal. Their affair could ruin everything, so she was obviously against it. Pragmatic.

Mal looked at the name on the paper… Regina wasn’t the only 'evil mastermind' in their relationship.

\--

The event was _nice._

She never liked _all of this,_ but she learned to pretend she enjoyed it. She saw a couple of clients, a couple of potential clients and the two owners of the QoD – Ursulla and Ella were talking with two congressmen, no doubt offering them money in exchange of favors.

It was a nice occasion to meet the right people. She met Regina in a gala… Speaking of… The congresswoman was surrounded by people – mostly CEOs and other congressmen – and her husband was attached to her arm. Mal crossed her arms and stared.

Robin was uncomfortable. He didn’t like such events and he didn’t know how to pretend otherwise (the husband/wife of a good politician should be better, they have to know who to smile at, who to talk to and how to talk; Robin should be walking around talking to people and selling his wife’s image to potential investors, not attached to her hip like a child!). Regina, on the other hand, _was made for it_. She remembered names, she had an amazing smile and she _just knew what to say._ The form the congresswoman seduced that pack of fools should be considered art.

She looked around searching for Sam, but Sam found her first and dragged her to a badly lit balcony.

“Where is your plus one?”

“I didn’t have time to find someone.”

“Bullshit.”

“The girl I like was unavailable.”

“ _Mal.”_

“How can they prove anything just because I’m alone? And where is your plus one?”

 “Don’t change the subject.”

“Relax. I came here to make a donation from the firm. We’re supporting Jefferson for governor. I’ll say hello to her, see Jefferson, promise him money and it’s done.”

Sam wasn’t convinced. “What did you find on the PI?”

Mal smirked.

“Why do you think I looked?”

“You don’t consider him a threat.”

“Oh, I do. He’s good. We’re sticking to your plan, Sam.”

The Chief of Staff didn’t seem convinced.

“I want Supreme Court, remember?”

Sighing, Sam agreed and they returned to the party. Sam’s plus one was a tall brunette with a charming smile and a nice smartphone on her hands. They whispered more than anything and Mal grew curious.

She went after some people. Old clients, mostly, then she wasted some time with Ella and Ursulla. There were eyes on her back the entire time and she fought hard to not search for impatient brown eyes.

Sam and her date approached Regina soon after. They talked a little and Robin watched them like a hawk. It’d be funny if she wasn’t being directly hit by his insecurity.

She went to the toilet.

Her boss offered a big case this afternoon, she said yes without thinking twice. Financial frauds were interesting and she _loved loopholes._ The case was large and her client was a really stupid administrator, but she could do it… She just needed to study it better and buy a new legislation – Regina made some changes on it and she needed to update herself.

The door opened and Mal swore to herself that if it was Sam, she would scream.

It wasn’t Sam.

Regina dragged her to an empty stall and before Mal knew what was going on, they were locked in a passionate embrace, her back was pressed against the wall and her mouth being devoured.

She tried to resist, she swears she did, but when a hand caressed her thigh inside her dress, she just stopped thinking. Sam didn’t predict that, did she? Regina takes what she wants and Mal... Well, she never dealt well with being told what to do. She switched their places and pressed their bodies together. They smiled and both decided that they were still too far from each other.

“You two are idiots!”

The sound came from outside their closed stall.

“Sam?”

“Who else?”

Regina rolled her eyes and separated herself from Mal.

Sam and her date were outside. .

“Seriously?” she asked Mal.

“I’m weak against her, you know that.”

“What’s going on?” asked Regina. She didn’t enjoy not knowing what to do.

Sam looked at her date.

“Do you think he got something?”

“He got nothing, I intercepted the sign, but I wouldn’t risk anymore.”

“Who is he? What didn’t he get?” the congresswoman questioned..

Sam took a deep breath and looked at her date.

“Can you-?”

“I’ll be waiting near the buffet” and she winked.

After she left, the Chief of Staff continued.

“He got her bugged, Mal. You two are very lucky that we saw you coming here first, otherwise we would be saying goodbye to the presidency.”

Bugged? She looked at Regina, but didn’t see anything different… Except…

“What pin is this?”

It was a golden rose on her chest.

“Robin gave it to me.”

Mal and Sam looked at each other.

“I told you.”

Feeling her head hurt, Mal apologized.

“You should talk to her, Sam. I’ll be waiting outside.”

The congresswoman and the Chief of Staff exchanged looks.

\--

In the end, Jefferson was sober and he was exactly what their country wanted for a governor… (If it wasn't for the fact that he was fighting hard to get clean.)

Mal made the donation and left. During the rest of the week, she divided her attention between the PI and her new case. She may not be a congresswoman, but she had her contacts.

She had  just left her office on Friday when she noticed a car parked near the entrance of her building. She recognized Graham, Regina’s security guard.

“Good evening, ma’am.”

He opened the door for her.

Regina was there with a laptop and a very proud smile. Mal sat near her and they said nothing until Graham started the car.

“Where are we going?”

“To that hotel you like.”

“Did Sam talk to you?”

“She told me about the situation. She also told me my husband only received nice pictures of me and the PI told him that he didn’t see a reason to doubt my fidelity. I quote ‘she works too much, maybe you should be more understanding’. ”

“What a nice guy.”

“And more, apparently this guy closed his office here and decided to move to Portugal.”

“I’ve always liked Lisbon.”

“My husband apologized to me and then told me everything. He promised to be more understanding of my work schedule.”

“He is a good man.”

Regina closed the laptop and turned to Mal.

“How did you do all this?”

“We spent five years together, Regina. It’s offensive that you think I couldn’t do it.”

“I knew you could, but I didn’t think you would.”

_Of fucking course._

“It was a test, wasn’t it?”

She beamed at Mal and it was all the answer she needed.

“Why? I’m not angry, but why?”

Regina’s iphone interrupted them.

“Can we finish this at the hotel? I have a reason.”

 Mal nodded.

“You’re unbelievable.”

Truth be told, Mal expected a test for a long time… It never came, well, except now, anyway.

It was the journalist. Mal knew Regina was the source of a young political journalist and the girl, Swan something, was the one responsible for the blows Regina’s enemies suffered in the last months. While talking to the girl, Regina handed her a small envelope.

“Tickets?”

Inside the envelope, there were 2 tickets to Wicked. It had a new cast and the name of new Elphaba made Mal smile. Mal knew Regina’s older sister, an actress that _loved_ to torture her sis, and they got along really well. (but Robin and Zelena couldn’t stand each other).

“She got casted as Elphaba. Finally.”

Regina nodded.

“Only if you want to go, of course” she whispered.

“What about Robin?”

“Don’t play coy” answered Regina. The journalist may have asked who she was talking to, but the congresswoman shot down the other immediately. 

Mal no longer could stop an evil smirk from her lips.

She had helped Robin’s organization to have access to resources, people and a strangely welcoming government in Asia. He had been trying to start a campaign there for years and Regina wasn’t powerful enough to open this door to him, but apparently some company Mal represented could. All she had to do was knock on Victor Whale’s door with a bottle of bourbon and a plan. “He’s the husband of a congresswoman, Victor. Remember that regulation bill they’re trying to pass that could violate your interests? Well, a favor from a congresswoman can do wonders in a situation like this.” He asked what she wanted from him. Her request had been simple: Robin had to supervise the initial work. So, yes, no husband for the next six months.

The manager received them in a lateral door. The check-in was already made and the key to the suite was safely tucked in Mal’s hands. She was almost anxious – she doesn’t do anxious near a lover anymore, but around Regina she saw herself doing a lot of things she shouldn’t… Like ignoring the answers she really wanted and instead pressing her lover to the room’s closed door and wasting no time in getting both naked.

It was only later when Regina was looking at her from the bathroom door that they talked again.

“Why are you so proud?” Mal was in bed, the soft sheet covering only below her waist. Her blonde hair was messy and _she doesn’t do silly smiles to lovers anymore, dammit!_ But Regina was looking at her in that way that made Mal’s insides all weird.  “Oh, because I passed the test?”

“It wasn’t a test _per se_ ” said the woman returning to bed and sitting near Mal. The blonde had to resist the urge to kiss her one more time.

“What was it then? What if I had failed?”

Regina took a deep breath.

“You couldn’t have failed. It wasn’t _this_ type of test.”

“What was it then?” asked Mal sitting up. She rested her back against the headboard.

“I needed to know where you stand… About us.”

“You could’ve asked.”

Regina laughed.

“Seriously? I’m politician, dear. Telling people what they want to hear is what I do, especially if it’s something I don’t mean. No. Words don’t mean that much, I wanted to see.”

“Hence the test.”

“It wasn’t like that. I mean, Sam was worried. She said I was investing too much in us, too much in you and it could mean nothing. So, I told her we were going to test it.”

“What was being tested exactly?”

“How much you cared.”

“Explain”.

“It’s simple. She would tell you about the PI and Robin’s insecurities. You didn’t have to do anything, but to accept being separated from me for a while.”

“Would you come back?”

“Of course I would, but only after a couple of weeks. He was really suspicious this time.”

“It wasn’t a lie then?”

“Nothing was a lie. I just didn’t tell you everything. Again, it would change nothing if you had just waited.”

“But I didn’t.”

Regina smiled.

“One week. You fixed the situation in one week. You should’ve seen Sam’s face when her informants told us about the PI and when I found out about Robin.”

“And what it proves?”

“The situation wasn’t ideal. If he had something substantial, my career and yours would’ve been affected. If ‘this’, us, meant nothing, the smartest thing to do was to back off and run away, maybe do it again after some time. You, on other hand, pulled some tricks, made some calls and problems no more. It impressed me how you handled it.”

“You sound like you’ve never seen me doing it”

“I did, but I know your calls are very rare, and you use your favors only in very special occasions. I use mine all the time, but you hold yours very close to you. So, I feel flattered. I know you want Supreme Court, but I’m not the only one who can give it to you. I can say at least 11 names that could’ve accepted you easily and you know that. You fought for us. I liked it.”

“Us?”

“It has been five years, Mal” she sighed “I know the world is unfair. I thrive in its unfairness, but I really wish our partners’ capacity meant more than their gender. I managed to accomplish a lot with your help, with your indirect influence, but if we were _more_ , would it be possible to stop us?”

“No” the answer was so obvious “Your husband is a nice guy, but you don’t need nice guys in the path you’re forging. You need cunning and pragmatic, you need-“

“You. And I’m really sorry this hotel room is what I can offer you”

Mal cupped her cheeks.

“Don’t. I’m not an innocent young girl who dreams of true love. I made this choice a long time ago. The truth is: anything less than this is boring. I had given up when we met. I just had lost my senior position because Stephan fooled me. I wanted to leave everything behind, go to a beach house and luckily, overdose. Then I met you. Your desire for power woke up my own. I took my job back and today, nothing and nobody in that company questions my position. I want to see where you are going and I want to be there when you get to the top. Your ambition is _so huge_ that it feeds everyone around you. You’re addicting, darling. I don’t want big weddings, children and beach houses. I want Supreme Court and you as my President. Besides, I really _like this hotel._ ”

Regina laughed. She didn’t let Mal’s hands go.

“I like Robin. I do. He is one of the sweetest men I’ve met. Cheating on him is one of the few things that weights on my conscience, but when you tell me things like this, _how can I stop wanting you so much?_ ”

Mal didn’t want to talk anymore. She clashed their mouths and pulled Regina under her. The robe was quickly discarded, but something made Mal stop. She ignored the whimper under her.

“So, Sam truly told you to break up with me?”

“Many times. She’s just trying to protect my career”

“How long do you know each other again?”

“Seriously?” she whined “You ask this now?”

“How long?”

“Since we were eleven.”

Mal sat up.

“What?”

“Does Robin know that?”

“Yes.”

“But he doesn’t know about her girlfriend, does he?”

“No. I never mentioned it.”

Mal smiled.

“She’s a shield, isn’t she?”

“A shield?”

“My theory is that you purposely send him signals that Sam may mean to you more than a friend and a Chief of Staff. I also think this isn’t the first time he asked too many questions and Sam takes the blame for it every time. He’s so worried about her that our friendship is easily ignored. Actually any friendship is ignored.”

“He is a really sweet soul.”

“He never looked at me… Really? I’m not a threat?! The girl in a relationship even since she was in college is more of a threat than the one who’s actually sleeping with you?”

“Are you offended?”

Mal was very much offended.

“It was on purpose” said Regina “It’s a good strategy. Turn everyone’s head to an insignificant event while the important decisions are being made in the background.”

“He never asked about me? Nothing?”

“Would you like to pass through this every few months? I wouldn’t. It’s stressful.”

“But-“

Regina kissed her.

“Such a fragile ego. If he is too worried about Sam, that means he won’t pay too much attention about how I look at you and how you look at me. Now, just kiss me, because Jefferson’s election will take all my free time for the next weeks.”

“So, I'm right. _God, you’re evil_.”

“That’s why we match”.

Mal laughed and kissed her.

They did match. Their ruthless, their determination, their ambition. A match made in heaven.

Or maybe not.


End file.
